Disclosed herein are infrared radiation absorbing coatings, articles comprising the coatings, and methods for making and using the same.
Use of polymeric based glazing materials in automotive applications has raised certain problems. This is due, at least in part, to the unique challenges posed by automotive service conditions. While not an exhaustive list, these include: extremes of temperature and environmental exposure; intense and prolonged vibrational forces transmitted through the glazing material during normal operation of the automotive vehicle; occasional instances of intense shock and impact loads which may be randomly exerted on the glazing material; scratching of the surface by incidental contacts such as in washing of the vehicle or the impacting of dust and other particles; and routine though prolonged exposure to debilitating environmental factors such as rain and the ultraviolet and infrared radiation in sunlight.
Another problem encountered in the use of polymeric based glazing materials (e.g., polycarbonate) in automotive glazing applications is the need to reduce penetration of solar infrared radiation through the windows into the automobile interior, creating undesirable heat loads, particularly during summer months. While a similar problem has been encountered with silica based glass compositions in automotive glazing applications, the heat load problem can be addressed with the use of inorganic glass coatings or additives which can be integrated during glass formation or in suitable post formation steps. Heretofore, methods and strategies for reducing the heat load potential for polycarbonate based glazing compositions suitable for use in automotive applications has been more problematic. Some issues encountered include incompatibility of materials, conflicting properties, and so forth.
What is needed in the art is a plastic article that is transparent, infrared radiation absorbent, abrasion resistant, and has low haze.